


Сквозь битое стекло

by Anaquilibria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: Снейп принимает метку и страдает от постэффектов.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест "Коза Ностра 3" как стилизация под [Короткий Хвост](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leqslant/). Отбечено ей же.  
> Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. ©

Отец вернулся под утро. Он не был сильно пьян, однако не мог связать двух слов, и матери пришлось волочь его в спальню самой. Северус остался в своей комнате. Нахрен ему был нужен всем недовольный похмельный папочка.

— А т-тебя я где-то видел, — икнул отец, проезжая на матери мимо кухни.

Северус пожал плечами и ушёл к себе.

Жить ему здесь осталось недолго, и это утешало. После экзаменов Мальсибер хлопнул его по плечу и сказал, что поможет разобраться с жильём. В конце концов, в Коукворте, у чёрта на куличках, Северус вряд ли мог быть особо полезен Лорду.

Когда он вернулся сюда, родители не обрадовались ему. Отец прямо сказал, что кормить взрослого лба не собирается, и лучше бы ему искать работу. Северус представил, как совмещает маггловскую работу со службой Лорду, и ухмыльнулся.

Тогда они с отцом впервые крупно поссорились. С тех пор он стал ещё невыносимее, чем раньше, но на Северуса это больше не действовало. Сейчас Северус знал, насколько он выше всего, что случилось в этом доме.

За стеной послышался глухой удар: мать наконец дотащила отца и свалила на кровать.

— Отъебись, — пробормотал отец.

Отца не помешало бы приложить Круцио, благо теперь Северус научился. Лишний раз приманивать Министерство, впрочем, не хотелось.

Заняться было нечем. Из развлечений был разве что сломанный приёмник, кое-как починенный магией и навсегда застрявший на радио-два. Всё это навевало тошнотворные воспоминания о любом проведённом здесь лете: скука, пятна на потолке и медленное время в четырёх стенах. Однако с тех пор кое-что изменилось.

Северус потрогал пальцем метку на левой руке, покрасневшую и воспалённую, как любая свежая татуировка. Она была гораздо больше, чем просто рисунок, и делала Северуса тоже гораздо больше, чем просто магом, — даже если зудела почти постоянно. Привыкание к ней шло как затяжная болезнь. Нужно было перетерпеть первое время, и Северус это знал, но легче от этого не становилось. В глазах по-прежнему неожиданно темнело, и в голове путалось.

Ничего не менялось. Впереди был очередной бесконечный день.

К вечеру рука с меткой уже привычно чесалась, разболевшись сильнее. От неё под кожей как будто рассыпались маленькие колючие осколки. Можно было даже не надеяться заснуть.

Тогда Северус закрыл глаза и представил, как грузная туша отца выгибается под Круцио на прицеле его палочки. Он облизал ладонь и запустил под одеяло.

В его воображении отец замолк, когда его рот расползся до ушей, обнажая зубы. Ещё один взмах, и те рассыпались на маленькие светлые кусочки. Северус старался не шуршать и подбирал латинский корень для приказа. Что-то вроде «sectum» наверняка бы подошло, но, в отличие от сектумсемпры, это заклинание было слишком неаккуратным.

Рваная алая черта разделила отца пополам, и Северус кончил.

***

Каждую ночь с его приезда сюда ему снилось одно и то же.

Он бесшумно выходил прямо из окна и шёл по ночным улицам, держась в тенях. Жжение в левой руке становилось то сильнее, то слабее, как будто это была своеобразная игра в «горячо-холодно», и растекалось по телу. Когда Северус видел под одним из фонарей знакомый силуэт, он уже весь чувствовал себя мешком с битым стеклом. Больно не было. Не то что поначалу.

Всякий раз примерно на этом месте отец сворачивал в тёмный закоулок между домами, чтобы отлить. Там Северус и находил его.

Он никогда не вредил отцу больше, чем было бы безопасно для жизни. Под конец отец валялся на земле, и его кровь смешивалась с грязью. Северус даже мог почувствовать этот запах. Он, казалось, был лучшим обезболивающим, чем зелья и заклинания, и воображаемые осколки наконец прекращали ворочаться внутри тела.

Под лёгкую недовольную пульсацию в руке Северус залечивал все раны и накладывал на отца Обливиэйт.

Спустя день всё повторялось сначала.

Этой ночью, впрочем, отца в его сне не оказалось. Северус пробродил по городу всю ночь, подгоняемый болью, и краем сознания подумал, что на самом деле отец — как и он сам — сейчас спит дома, и искать его бесполезно.

Он проснулся разбитым и раздражённым.

***

За завтраком отец был особенно не в духе, судя по спокойному разговору, что доносился из кухни. Стараясь казаться невидимым, Северус проскользнул и сел на своё место.

Когда он сделал первый глоток супа, отец отложил ложку.

— Разве это можно есть? — вкрадчиво спросил он.

Лучшим выходом было молчать. Он знал, что концерт затянется. Сейчас отец швырнёт тарелку об пол, мать демонстративно уберёт её магией, и отец будет орать уже из-за этого.

— Ни один нормальный человек не притронется к этому дерьму, — продолжил отец, постепенно распаляясь.

Северус смотрел сквозь покрасневшее лицо отца и представлял, как неизвестное пока заклинание бьёт его в грудь.

— Ты меня слушаешь, уродец? — рявкнул тот.

Северус поднял голову и посмотрел, как во сне, спокойно. Ответный взгляд отца вдруг дрогнул, как будто он узнал — и испугался.

У Северуса потемнело в глазах. Он весь стал стеклянным крошевом, и колючая лавина рванулась из него.

По кухне пронёсся сквозняк. Раздался грохот и сдавленный хрип.

Проморгавшись, Северус увидел отца лежащим на полу. Он был раскрыт посредине, и Северус бессмысленно посмотрел на что-то мокрое и красное внутри. Живот вдруг свело с непривычки, но прекратить смотреть Северус не мог. Какая-то часть его ждала, что отец поднимется, и тогда мало не покажется.

Мать переводила взгляд с отца на Северуса, и её грудь быстро-быстро поднималась и опускалась. Потом она будто что-то решила — и выхватила палочку.

— Если кто-то узнает, что ты убил маггла, тебе конец, — сказала мать, деловито трансфигурируя тело отца в пустые бутылки. От напряжения на её виске вздулась жилка. Северус даже не знал, что мать настолько хороша в трансфигурации. — Что стоишь? Тащи лопату.

Северус боком протиснулся мимо неё к выходу, стараясь спрятать бугор в штанах. Тяжёлый, сладкий запах в воздухе совсем не помогал с ним справиться.

Вдвоём они зарыли бутылки на заднем дворе. Когда они засыпали яму, Северуса всё-таки вырвало прямо внутрь. Отцу это было безразлично. Как, в общем-то, и всегда. К счастью, соседям тоже было глубоко наплевать, как поживают эти странные Снейпы.

***

В душном автобусе до Бирмингема Северуса догнал озноб. Под рукавом старой — отцовской — куртки жгла метка. Палочка в сумке казалась спящей змеёй.

Он твёрдо решил больше не возвращаться в Коукворт, и на этой мысли стало чуть легче.


End file.
